Right Next to You
by tinaIY
Summary: Kagome’s parents split up, on her journey towards a new life she discovers a boy that seems to be lurking around her new home. She finds out why he’s there, and discovers his attitude, which her instincts tell her he’s trouble but her heart otherwise.


**Right Next to You**

A/N this is the first chapter and it is really short but it's suppose to because it's kind of just the intro and the rest is going to be long by the way it will get a lot better later on in the story and please don't judge my story because of this chapter (the rest will make up for it, it will be a lot better promise).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha and I wish I did but I guess all just have to use my imagination and make up my own character one day. Ohh! and by the way this disclaimer is also for my future chapters of this story.

Full Summary:

Kagome's parents split up, and on her journey towards a new life she discovers a boy that seems to be lurking around her new home who happens to be also a shrine. She finds out why he's always there and discovers he's an arrogant, self centered, one track minded guy who seems to be only there to make her life miserable, which her instincts tell her he's trouble but her heart otherwise. XInu/KagX

.:Journey Unknown:.

"I don't know why I put up with you woman" Kagome's dad said furiously.

"Woman, woman, WOMAN. You know what I put up with your sloppiness, attitude, and disrespect long enough you never appreciate anything I'm leaving… come on kids" her frustrated mother commanded.

**OK back track**

Well my name is Kagome Higurashi; my life was never really like this, I mean we use to be a normal family... Ah normal I wonder how that is, it was so long ago I forget what normal really is. How I long for the innocence of being a child once more to be free of saying what's on your mind there is no one to really stop you because you don't know any better, there aren't any groups to divide one from another but all that has changed.

Well it all started about a year ago my father would come home, same old thing but my mother was getting really frustrated because he would always come home late from work because he was always with his colleagues and they would just go and have a drink maybe it was both my parents fault that this happened. My dad for always being late coming home and my mom for not even trying to compromise and meet my dad at least halfway and now this, I just guess that they both got frustrated by each other and forgotten that love that seems to be no more.

**Back to the present time**

Me and Souta stood there in shock I mean we knew our parents marriage wasn't perfect, but wasn't this a bit drastic, I mean it was a petty argument. They always tell us to solve our problems and here they are, mother leaving and father seeming like he doesn't even give a damn. I mean why god, why, why must this always happen to me, why can't something in my life ever go right, all I want is to be normal, have a normal family live a normal somewhat happy life. sigh I guess this just isn't in my cards.

"And now here I am in the car with mom and Sota it was just minutes ago I had said goodbye to my old life, maybe even goodbye forever….sigh I'm going to miss all my friends, all make sure all keep in touch" Kagome drifted in thought while in the car ride to where she assumes she will go to her new home.

"I wonder how it will be…hmmm wonder if all meet a lot of new people…wonder if I'll be known as the loser of the school, I mean the new kid is always the first to be picked on, I can tell now this is going to be hard, think about it, new town, new home, new life it's like a mystery waiting to be unravelled, well only time will tell." With that all Kagomes thoughts came to an end for they were at their new home.

The seen is amazing; "here it was my new home. It is my gramps house but I haven't been here in so long." There stood that old tree the branches spread out like it was reaching to the heavens, a glaze of soft sunlight sparkling on the leaves, only a shimmer of warmth while under it, and enough shade to keep you cool. "No matter where in this shrine, I could always feel comfort here maybe it was just like an escape that my mother decided to come here, I can understand why but I was always taught to always face my fears and not to run away for it will forever haunt you, and besides where would you go when you need to get away for a while once you are in the one place where you're at peace than that place would not be the place where you would find strength but only weakness." Kagome said to herself.

When entering my new found home I was shown to my room and than began to unpack.

"There lay so many memories in all of these boxes that I just can't bring myself to believe that I will never be able to see my father or any of my friends again. Just the thought that there will not be any memories to come with the people I love most in my heart is just a nightmare in my eyes." A small tear ran down Kagomes soft delicate face. She thought that nothing could heal all of the scars that she is going through.

Kagome just looked out the window to her surprise to find a young man most likely about her age helping out in the shrine. Little did she know that, that boy will guide her through her newest adventure.

**A/N I know this is soooo short but I can't tell you anymore in this chapter/intro because I have it all planned out. By the way you'll get the title later on …well in the second chapter and this chapter kind of sucks because it's short and yeah well anyways hope you guys read and review so that you can see what I have planned out next because this is just a small taste. There is sooo much more and it is going to be sooo much better I have it all planned out! I'm so proud: D! So please keep on reading while I update and if you took the time to read please review anyways thanks for taking a look at my story.**

**P.S I know this doesn't seem really like the parents but it's just this chap. And the other characters is like them… ohh and her mom will act like herself after this into!**


End file.
